Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 16
( Południe ... Merios i Warlus dochodzą do Gardmeslskiej stolicy ) ( Sala tronowa Gardmelskiego władcy ) Posłaniec ': ( Czeka w wejściu ) ( W tle sala jest zabezpiaczana i przygotowana z wszystkich stron na zionięcie ogniem smoka zabiajać wszystkie możłiwe okna stalą ... ) ( Chwilę później ... ) '''Posłaniec ': Mogę już wejść ? 'Strażnik ': Tak wszystkie otwory zbite stalą i dechami ... jesteś bezpieczny ... 'Posłaniec ': No wkońcu ... ( podpiega do Garmelskeigo władcy i doradzcy w raz z inkwizytorem ... ) Panie mam co coś ważnego do przekazania ... przybli właśnie do ciebie goście , ponoć są Koreńczykami z Koren ... a przybyli z północnej osady ... '''Gardmeslki Władca : Świetnie nich wejdą ! To wszystko ? Posłaniec ''': Tak to wszystko ... Ufff ! Jakie szczęście że udało mi się dostarczyc wiadomosć ... już myślałęm że ... ( zostaje spalony przez smoka ) ( Smoka odlatuje ) '''Strażnik : ( Patrzy w górę ... ) Hmmm ... wygląda na to że zapomnielismy o suficie ... ( Do sali wchodzą Merios z Warlusem ... patrzą na spalonego posłańca ... ) Merios : Em ... Gradmelski Doradca ''': Nie pytaj ... '''Warlus : Przybyliśmy tutaj powiadomić was o zaistaniałej sytułacji ... Gardmeslki Władca : Mówcie wszystko ! Merios : Wasza osada została przejeta przez Inkwizycje w celu potajemnej intrygi mającej na celu rozbić oddział Absylów tam zmieżających w celu ekspancji Gardmelów i Korenczyków w Kore ... coś poszło nie tak ale udało nam się ich psowtrzymać jednak teraz wielki cezar absylów wie o tej sytałcji i szykuje się na otwartą wojne ... nie mamy oczywiście żadnych sznas i potrzebujemy waszej pomocy ... Inkwizytor : Tak skoro teraz wsyzstko wiecie rozumiecie że niemogliśmy powiedzieć wam o tym odrazu ... Gardmeslki Władca : Co ? Musimy wysłać tam pomoc jak najszybciej ... to wszystko wyjaśnia ! Straże ! ( Podbiega strażnik ... ) Gardmeslki Władca : Rozpoczni przygotowania armi ! Musimy wyruszyć z samego rana ! Strażnik : Tak jest pa ... ( zostaje spalony przez smoka ) Gardmeslki Władca : A smoka złapcie ... i przygotujcie go do wojny ... ( Ktoś w tle zostaje spalony ) Merios : Dajcie mi chodź jedno normalne miejsce w całym KORE ! ... ( W tym samym czasię ... Might i Wojti idą przed siebie w okolicach Gardmelskiej stolicy ... ) Might ''': Muszę być cicho i znaleść jakoś drogę ... zgubiłem się i tego idotę też zgubiłem eh przynajmniej na moje szczęście ... oby mnie tu nikt nie usłyszał ... ( Nagle wojti spada z drzewa ) '''Wojti : ( Leży ) Might : Ty idoto ! Jak zwykle coś spieprzyłeś ... Wojti : JA !? ( Wstaje ) Might : Nie ku**wa ! Oni ( Wskazuje na stojących przed nimi na drodzę Gardmelskich żołnierzy ... ) Wojti : O kurka ... ( zostaje ogłuszony ) ( Gardmelski patrol wyciąga broń i zabiera Mighta z Wojtim do Gardmelskiej stolicy ... ) ... ( Noc ... Fort absylski ) Przyboczny Mighta : No dobra posłuchajcie znaleźliśmy już człowieka któy pokieruje budową ... nayzwa sie Darjusz ... zgłosił się na ochotnika ... ( W tle stoji Darjusz ) Robotnik : Co ? Ktoś taki jak on ma nami kierować ? Przyboczny Mighta : Tak ... Robotnik : Eeeeeeee ... ( odchodzą ) Przyboczny Mighta : ( Odwraca się ... ) No ... Generał Might będzie dumny ... ( W tle zbrojny obrywa pałką przez Darjusza ... drugi wyciąga miecz ale spada na niego rusztowanie ... ( Odwraca się do żołnierzy ... ) Darjuszu ! Co tu się stało !? Darjusz : ... Przyboczny Mighta : Nic ? Darjusz : ... Przyboczny Mighta : Na pewno ? Darjusz : ... Przyboczny Mighta : No dobra później się tym zajme ... ( Odwraca się ... kolejny żołnierz obrywa ) 'KONEIC CZĘŚCI 16 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach